


How (not) To Introduce Your Brother to Your Boyfriend

by ChibiBreeby



Series: Chibi's Commission Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Commission work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Mondo and Kiyotaka have been dating for around 6 months now, and Mondo finally has a chance to introduce Kiyotaka to his one and only brother Daiya.Too bad one of Hagakure's predictions decided to come true.





	How (not) To Introduce Your Brother to Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This was a work that was commissioned by Nene-Kaguya over on Tumblr. She had asked for Ishimondo fluff where Mondo introduces Kiyotaka to Daiya and him being super accepting. This was what I wound up writing for her.  
>  ~~Also I am totally on the Daiyakure ship so don't be surprised if I sneak that into a few other works of mine in the future somehow.~~  
>  If you want to get a commission from me, I am currently taking Emergency Commission Drabbles as I am in a bit of a tight situation. More info can be found here: https://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/post/174127889347/ko-fi-page-emergency-drabble-commissions
> 
> I am still open for some, so please, any and all help would be appreciated!

Hope’s Peak Academy was bustling with activity, students are rushing around trying to get some last minute activities done. Why? It’s the weekend! Most of the students are preparing to either relax, or go home for the weekend to spend time with their loved ones. This was exactly what Mondo Oowada had planned.

He finishes packing up his bag, filled with some of his clothes and some woodworking equipment, before he gets ready to meet up with his boyfriend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The two of them had been dating for about six months, and they couldn’t possibly be any happier. Even with the rough start, they slowly went from being enemies, to best bros, and finally boyfriends when Kiyotaka had called him his boyfriend one day, which had thrown Mondo completely off because he never actually confessed to Kiyotaka (he had still been working up the nerve), whereas Kiyotaka already thought they were dating due to them doing pretty much everything a normal couple does.

So now here they were, six months in as proper boyfriends, and Mondo was finally ready to do something really important: Introduce Kiyotaka to his brother Daiya.

He had been wanting to do this for awhile now, but because Daiya works such irregular shifts, it had been pretty difficult to find a time where there was a day that none of them had any work to do, but today was it. Daiya had the day off (or at least that’s what he remembered Daiya telling him), it was the weekend, and Mondo had even finished all of his homework the day before so Kiyotaka couldn’t say anything about them needing to do it. The time was now.

Mondo perks up at the knock on his door. Ah, that must be Kiyotaka, ready to go. He shouldered his bag onto his back before he headed to answer the door.

“Oowada-chi! Glad I caught you!” Mondo tried not to look too annoyed to see Hagakure standing at his door, and not Kiyotaka.

“Make this quick Hiro cause I gotta meet up with Taka-” Mondo started, but Hagakure cut him off.

“That’s why I’m here! I had a vision man, and it involved you guys!” That caught the biker’s attention, and he leaned against his door frame. “Oh yeah? What, did we do something fantastic like saved the world or somethin’?” Most of Hagakure’s predictions had always been really odd, and rarely true, so he usually shook them off, but his next words caused him to worry slightly.

“No, just, you can’t go home today.” Hagakure looks unusually serious when he tells him this. “If you do, something really, really strange will happen, so you gotta stay here, okay?” Mondo straightens up at that, his face twisting in confusion. “The fuck? Dude I got important plans this weekend I can’t not go home.” Of all times for Hagakure to have a premonition like this, and it’s the one weekend he needs to go smoothly. “What’s the worst that can happen?” He asks, him, getting angry, but Hagakure just shakes his head and starts to leave pretty quickly.

“Just trust me man, you can’t go home okay? See ya!” Before Mondo can say anything else, Hagakure is sprinting down the hallway, and Mondo is left feeling very frustrated and confused. He sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face, before he goes to knock on Kiyotaka’s dorm. Hagakure’s premonitions are usually wrong, so he isn’t exactly going to take it completely serious. He knocks twice on Kiyotaka’s door, and almost immediately it’s opened.

“Oh, Mondo! You’re early! Are you ready to go?” Kiyotaka grins up at him, looking surprised. Mondo smiles back, his annoyance flying away. Taka’s smile always made him feel warm and fuzzy.

“Yeah, I had an idea. How about we go get lunch first?” He wasn’t going to let one of Hiro’s predictions stop him from introducing Taka to Daiya...but perhaps it’d be best to wait just a little bit before they went back to his place.

() () () () () ()

It was later than when Mondo anticipated, around 4 when the duo had arrived back at Mondo’s place. He internally braced himself when he saw his brother’s bike parked out front. This was it, this was happening.

“Mondo? Are you alright?” Kiyotaka places a hand on his shoulder, his bushy brows furrowed in concern. He never could hide his emotions from Kiyotaka.

“I’m alright Taka, don’t worry.” He wasn’t going to tell Taka he was nervous now, he didn’t want the both of them to freak out, especially when it was super important. He felt something brush his hand, and looked down in time to see Taka had gripped it with his own. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he quickly shoved the key in the lock and opened the door.

“Aniki? You here?” Mondo calls, letting Kiyotaka in and shutting the door. He hears a clatter in the kitchen, and the chairs suddenly moving, along with what is without a doubt his brother’s voice letting out a string of curses. He’s very confused, glancing over at Taka who is still taking off his boots, before walking towards the kitchen.

“Daiya?” He rounds the corner and enters the kitchen. There he finds Daiya, leaning against the kitchen table, a weird smirk on his face, and his pomp weirdly messy.

“Heeeeey little bro, I didn’t know you were comin’ home today!” Daiya says to him, his voice sounding strained. Mondo can tell something’s off, but he figures it was because Daiya hadn’t expected him.

“Yeah, well, this is the one day yer free right? I kinda wanted to tell ya something, and it had to be in person.” Mondo explains, going to scratch at the back of his neck. Daiya’s smile had dropped to a neutral expression, an eyebrow raised. “Uhm, so...ya remember I’d mention a good friend of mine on the phone? The one that’s been helpin’ me with my grades and shit.” Daiya nods slowly, and Mondo hears Kiyotaka making his way towards him. He moves over, allowing Kiyotaka stand next to him. Daiya stands up straight, his arms crossing.

“Daiya, this is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he’s my best friend that’s been helping me out so much and…” Mondo’s voice falters, his nerves starting to get to him, and he looks down towards the floor to try and calm himself so he doesn’t start yelling. That’s when he sees someone move under the table. “Who the fuck is that??” Mondo glares down at the person, who winds up hitting their head on the table, causing a loud thunk. Both Kiyotaka and Daiya wince and Mondo crouches down to see who the hell is hiding under their table. His eyes widen when he sees a very familiar face looking back at him

“Hiro?!” The clairvoyant offers a lopsided grin, waving his hand at disjointedly.

“Uh, what’s up Oowada-chi?” Hiro lets out a shaky laugh, and Daiya sighs in defeat, a hand going to cover his eyes.

“Hiro, you don’t gotta stay under there anymore, come on out.” At Daiya’s words, Hiro slowly makes his way from under the table to stand next to Daiya. Mondo is looking between the two of them, and back at Kiyotaka, who is just as surprised as he is to see their classmate here. They stand in a tense silence for a moment.

“Well, might as well get this over with.” Daiya is the one to break the silence. He clears his throat, before he throws an arm around Hiro, the other arm gesturing towards the clairvoyant. “So, Mondo, allow me to reintroduce you to Yasuhiro, my boyfriend.” Once he says this, a stare down goes on between the two brothers, the older challenging the younger to even try and say something bad. Mondo does even know where to start, his mind having gone blank. Hiro starts to squirm slightly, growing increasingly worried that Mondo is going to pulverize him the second he has a chance as time goes on.

“If I may…” Kiyotaka, who had been silent this whole time, finally cuts in. All eyes are on the Moral Compass. He looks at Daiya straight in the eye, before he bows low. “It is nice to meet you Oowada-san. I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I am currently dating your brother.” He then straightens up and Mondo can see the nervous tic in his eyes and at the corner of his mouth. “It is an honor to meet you.”

The silence returns once again…

“I warned you something strange would happen if you came home today.” It takes all of Mondo’s willpower to not deck Hiro in his stupid face.

() () () () () ()

A little while after the awkward as hell incident in the Oowada’s kitchen, the four boys had decided to watch a movie together, since they were all there already. Before it started, Hiro had excused himself to use the bathroom, and Kiyotaka had offered to make tea (which Mondo had guessed was an attempt to get into Daiya’s good graces), leaving the brother’s on the couch to chat.

“...”

“...I know you wanna say it, so sa-”

“How the hell do ya know Hiro?! When did you start dating him?! When-” Mondo blurts out every single question on his mind, and Daiya starts to laugh, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Calm down bro, one question at a damn time.” His laughter dies down, and he shakes his head. “I knew Hiro as a kid, we were in the same class for awhile, until he got held back a few times. We still hung out whenever we could, until you and I had to bail out from home.” Daiya glances sideways, and Mondo frowns, not wanting to recall that memory. He doesn’t really remember much from before they left, and even what he did remember, Daiya never really mentioned what he did at school. “Didn’t think I’d ever talk to him again, since we moved around a lot, but then one day a letter came in from Hope’s Peak that wasn’t from or for you.”

“He wrote you a letter? He coulda called you or sent a text or an email or somethin’?” Mondo asks, giving him a incredulous look.

“Okay smartass, how exactly was he going to get my number, were you going to give it to him?” Daiya deadpans, and Mondo looks down at his hands. No, he definitely wouldn’t have given Hiro his brother’s number, he had barely known the guy at the time! “Exactly. Like I said, he wrote me a letter. Said that he recognized you, so he decided to reach out and see if it was really me you were talking about or another brother that you were always talking about, which of course there isn’t because who could be more of a kickass older brother than me?” He flaunts, and Mondo rolls his eyes at that. “So yeah, after that I got his number and we got back in contact again, and whenever we had time, we’d hang out like we used to.” Daiya finished explaining, leaning back in his seat.

“I still can’t believe yer dating him though.” Mondo says, and Daiya glares at him.

“You gotta problem with it little brother?” Daiya asks him, an edge to his voice, and Mondo doesn’t move for a moment, before he shakes his head.

“Nah, I mean I find it weird as hell, but I’m still getting the idea into my head that yer into dudes too…” Mondo admits.

“I mean, I would say the same thing, but I kinda had a feeling you were.” Daiya says, chuckling when Mondo turns to look at him in disbelief. “Trust me Mondo, you ain’t that slick, and besides, I’m your older brother, you really think I’m that ignorant to what, or who, my brother is into?” At this point, Kiyotaka returns with the tea, and Hiro is with him, apparently having gone to help Kiyotaka bring in the tray.

“Here we are, the tea is finished.” Kiyotaka says, placing a cup in front of both Mondo and Daiya, and Hiro sets two cups down for himself and Kiyotaka. “I hope it’s sufficient.”

Mondo picks up his cup and takes a sip while Kiyotaka goes retake his seat next to Mondo. Hiro takes a seat next to Daiya, and they continue their movie. Before they get too immersed, Daiya leans down to whisper in his little brother’s ear: “By the way, I approve completely.” Before he leans back up, snuggling against Hiro. Mondo feels his face flush again, putting his arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder, pulling him close and grumbling in embarrassment. Kiyotaka shoots him a confused look, but it fades soon after as he turns back to watch the film, his hand reaching up to grip at the one on his shoulder.

Well...Mondo’s glad his brother approves, because he wasn’t planning to let Kiyotaka go any time soon.


End file.
